


Movie Night

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Protective Arthur, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Person A is falling asleep on Person B’s shoulder accident. Following the universal rule, Person B stays frozen to the spot for hours, barely breathing, in fear of disturbing Person  A, until Person A wakes up and teases them about it, giving them kisses shortly after.





	Movie Night

Merlin had just got back from work, a sixty hour shift in the ER. Arthur knew better then to agree to a movie on the couch after a shift like that, but he was desperate for some time with his boyfriend. It’s been weeks since the two had managed to have some time alone together and Arthur was about to let it go to waste. The pair ate dinner, that Arthur prepared, before planting themselves in front of the couch to watch a romcom. 

It took a grand and Merlin was showing no signs of rousing from his slumber.   
total of twenty minutes for the night to end up as expected. Arthur watched the movie as Merlin snored away on his shoulder. Arthur didn’t mind, enjoying the rest of the movie. Before he knew it the movie was over  
Merlin looked so tired. The shadows under his eyes made him look gaunt. The fact that he probably hasn’t eaten much the past few days not helping his look. Seeing his love looking so warn out, Arthur didn’t have the heart to wake him. Merlin was always a light sleeper, so carrying him to bed was not an option either. Resigning himself to his fate Arthur looked for the remote in hopes of passing time with crap telly. Unfortunately for Arthur the remote was on the other side of the table, out of reach.

Hour passed and before long Arthur started to feel the biological need to relieve himself. As the minutes passed his bladder was making its presence known with sharp pangs of pain. The need to relieve himself was strong, but not strong enough for him to disturb Merlin’s much needed slumber. 

Just as the urge was becoming too much to bear, Merlin began to stir. 

 

“Arthur?” He called out, voice ruff from sleep.

“Yes, love?”

“Did you just spend hours sitting on the couch, not moving, just so you didn’t interrupt my slumber?” Merlin asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Yes, and now that you’re awake, I need you to get off me so that I can take a piss.” Arthur informed him, already pushing Merlin off of him.   
His quick exit to the bathroom was sound tracked by Merlin’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts.


End file.
